A mistake
by gotmilk840
Summary: Cho has to deal with the deatch of cedric and unwanted feeling about two other people
1. Quidditch

Cho Chang stared blankly at her broomstick. As she looked up, she not only looked into the eyes of professor McGonagall, but also into the eyes of 100's of people, all staring silently at her, waiting for her decision.

"Miss Chang this is the last time I will ask you," said Minerva McGonagall, lips only slightly parted to speak, a stern look of anger on her face. For an instance Cho was almost sure she saw a glint of happiness in her eyes, but it disappeared almost as rapidly as it had come. 

"Hand over your broom or else face consequences far worse than the one that you are receiving. And don't look at me like that, we both know perfectly well that this is your own fault."

Cho felt a tear drip slowly down her freckled face. It burnt as it streamed along, the stares of curiosity, confusion, anger, disappointment, neglect, and gratefulness all shooting her down, leaving her, even in a crowd of more than 300 people, feeling alone and abandon.

"B-but Professor McGonagall….I-I thought you said I had a choice. I don't understand w-why-" Her words were cut off by the Professor's early response.

"Yes, Yes I know Miss Chang, you do have an option," a frustrated voice replied. It seemed as if Professor McGonagall thought this silly girl was simply wasting her time, and that all of this frivolous action was pointless. 

"You can choose to either give up your broom and quidditch for the rest of your days at hogwarts," said the professor, with a slight tone of cheer in her voice, "Or you can give up the Quidditch cup for ravenclaw and lose your house 100 points." Murmurs and gasps in the audience were drowned out by the slytherians laughter, but even more by the false cries of Draco Malfoy. 

"Our little ravenclaw here nearly kills me and that's the only punishment she gets?"

"Mr.Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall, "I truthfully do not care to hear you're opinion on this matter, as it is in no way you're decision as to Miss Chang's punishment."

"So," said the professor, turning back to Cho, "what is going to be your decision?"

More tears ran down Cho's face, blurring her vision and burning her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and she knew she looked terrible. But what did she care? She didn't. Her one and only love had died only two years ago, and she had still not entirely recovered. Every time she looked at a hott guy passing by…..like Harry for example, ahhhh he is so dreamy…his fame was not at all what interested her either. No, that was not it. It was those bright green emeralds he had for eyes, and that jet- Black hair that was never tidy,( the subject always brought a smile to her face) she thought it was so sexy when he would walk into the room and run his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes….more tears suddenly sprinted down her cheeks, how could she ever do this to cedric?!?! 'I am a horrible person' she thought. It seemed as if hours had gone by, when really it had only been seconds. Why torment herself any longer? She already knew the decision she was going to make. 

She had purposefully knocked Malfoy off of his broom, sending him down towards the ground from nearly 50 feet in the air. Had it not been for Hillary Demble, one of the ravenclaw beaters, passing below, malfoy probably would have been dead. But that was not Cho's intention at all! She had simply been planning to give malfoy a shove to put him in his place, but malfoy, so weak and fragile, fell off his broom…. Everyone thought that Cho had only pushed malfoy because he was near the snitch-and she wasn't. What she just couldn't see was how people had that that was the reason! Everyone knew that she was the best seeker in the entire school. In the 1rst, 2nd, and 3rd year harry was always the best. But Cho came back to school one summer, and no one was really quite sure what happened to her, but she was FANTASTIC. Why the hell did these people think that she would need to knock malfoy off his broom to get to the snitch before him? The true reason was what he said about her mom….the truth hurts so harshly…..what else could she have done? How dare her insult her family like that? If it hadn't been for Voldermort, her mother would still be-

"Miss Chang! We are all anxiously anticipating your answer! Would you please be so kind as to give it to us?" Said Professor McGonagall angrily.

"Yes" said Cho, staring at faces all awaiting her betrayal. She wouldn't give it to them. "I give up quidditch." She said furiously as she thrust her broom into the professor's hands and stormed off of the quidditch pitch. 


	2. Cho's glory

Chapter 2

Cho's glory

As Cho stormed into the Hogwarts castle she truly saw how big the castle was when all of its students were gone and it was empty. _That's how I feel right now. Empty and alone. _As she started to walk to the Ravenclaw Dorms, she felt a sudden strong pain in her leg, and she looked down toward the ache. Her robes were torn down the side and her leg was bruised and bleeding. _How did this happen? What did I do? _Than suddenly a thought struck her. _Malfoy. It must be his fault. I don't know how but he has to be responsible for this. _

Cho deiced to turn around and head towards the hospital when the last person she could have wanted to run in to crossed her path. 

"Hey malfoy, why aren't you hanging around the quidditch pitch trying to get sympathy from all your ADORING fans?" Cho asked.

"Well Bitch, Not like it's any of your fucking business anyway, but I was sent to the hospital wing because of your damn carelessness for the important people in life. I ripped up my thigh when I fell."

Malfoy pulled up his robes so Cho could see. At a first glance, Cho saw the bruise and blood, in the same place as her own, on malfoy's lower thigh. But at a second glance, Cho saw the skin around the bruise, and surprisingly it was dark. Malfoy had always seemed like the glow- in – the – dark kid, but ti was true that over the year he had gotten remarkably more tan. But that wasn't what caught her eye so much as the scrape itself. The cut on Malfoy's leg was in the shape of a seven. 

"So Bitch, you never told me why the hell you're here and not sulking in your room." 

" I'm here the same reason that you are. My leg got cut up, too." Said Cho, pulling up her robes to expose her cut thigh. As she looked at her cut, she gasped as she too saw a number 7 in her leg. 

"Did you know that you leg got cut in the shape of a seven?" said malfoy smirking with stupidity.

"No shit Malfoy look at your own leg. It's cut the same way. But sadly for you, you may have to take a picture because you're ego is probably clouding your view." Cho shot back at him.

Neither spoke for a few seconds, but than Malfoy said "Look bitch, I came here to fix my leg. Get the hell outta the way alright?"

Cho walked back to the Ravenclaw common room and got half way there when she remembered she was supposed to be going to the Hospital Wing. Once again she turned around and started off in the direction she had just come from.

By the time Cho had arrived at the wing, malfoy had already left. Apparently Madam Pompfrey did not notice the 7, or the fact that malfoy had gotten the exact same cut on his lower thigh. But that didn't matter. When Cho Finally left Madam Pomfrey an hour and a half later, it was already mealtime. 

The instant that Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table for dinner everyone started thanking her and apologizing for the fact the she could no longer play quidditch. As if she needed reminding. She was happy that they all appreciated her decision, but what the hell is appreciation compared to never playing quidditch? 

People would not leave Cho alone. Everywhere she went they would pat her on the back or thank her a million times. She was getting so sick of all this crap. She looked over at the Griffindor table. Now she knew what Harry had felt like all of these years. She looked over at him. He was talking to Hemione Granger. _Lucky bitch…she's his best friend. She gets to talk to him whenever she wants. At least I'm prettier and better at quidditch than little miss perfect. Oh my goddy god. I'm jealous of HEMIONE GRANGER!! What's wrong with me? _Than Cho looked back at harry and she knew what was wrong with her. _I like him. I like him so damn much it's unbearable_. She looked into his perfect eyes- and realized he was looking back. She immediately turned away, flustered and speechless. But there was no denying what had happened. They HAD made eye contact. She was going to meet him tonight and she was just going to tell him how she felt. 

***

Cho grabbed a piece of parchment from her room and a quill. She hastily scribbled down a message.

__

Meet me tonight at the room of requirement at 1130 ~Cho

As She ran back down to the great hall she reached the Griffindor table just as harry was leaving. She walked up to harry and shook his hand and passed the note. Harry looked down at the note and looked up, smiling, into Cho's eyes. She looked back and kissed him on the lips softly and ran off. 


End file.
